ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Jurassic Park III (film score)
|rev2 = Empire |rev2score = |rev3 = Filmtracks |rev3score = |rev4 = Movie Wave |rev4score = }} Jurassic Park III is a score of the film of the same name. Composed by Don Davis and performed by the Hollywood Studio Orchestra, this fast-paced, action score was composed late in the film's post-production. Some of John Williams' themes from the previous films are also featured. Themes Jurassic Park III features the original themes by John Williams as the main theme for the music. Shorter strains of the "Main Theme" from Jurassic Park are heard continuously throughout the film and soundtrack, with full renditions in the tracks "Brachiosaurus on the Bank" and "The Hat Returns". Don Davis stated that he used the "Main Theme's" numerous strains to represent the character of Alan Grant. Less frequently heard is the island fanfare, "Journey to the Island" or "End Credits" theme. However it received full renditions in "The Dinosaur Fly-By" and the film's alternate ending suite, which is not present in the soundtrack. Davis also composed a new theme which was supposed to recreate the mending relationship between Paul and Amanda Kirby. Davis also composed a theme similar to Williams' "Raptor theme" for the Spinosaurus. Davis even composed renditions of a military style theme, heard very briefly in "Journey to the Island" by John Williams. Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Differences between releases and film One of the most interesting aspects to the score is its very 'King-Kong'-esque style brass sections. In the film mix, however, many cues use alternate mixes where the brass is removed from the mix, leaving behind the wind and strings. Also, at least one cue has an alternate boy choir section. The film's end credits are also a different version than what is released. Original cue listing The complete known cue list is as follows (including alternates): #"Isla Sorna Sailing Situation" - 4:22 #"The Dig Site (Unused)" - 1:07 #"They Were Smart" - 1:42 #"A Walk in the Park" - 1:21 #"Resonating Chamber" - 1:17 #"Alan Goes (Album Mix Ending)" - 1:54 #"Dinosaur Fly-By (Album)" - 2:12 #"What's a Bad Idea (Album)" - 1:03 #"Coopers Last Stand" - 1:43 #"We Haven't Landed Yet" - 0:40 #"Frenzy Fuselage (Album Mix)" - 3:12 #"Clash of Extinction (Unused)" - 1:42 #"The Kirby's Story" - 4:06 #"Bone Man Ben" - 3:38 #"Raptor Eggs" - 2:52 #"The Raptor Room" - 2:34 #"The Raptor Repartee" - 3:26 #"Eric Saves Alan" - 1:47 #"Tree People" - 2:02 #"Nash Calling" - 3:36 #"Party Crasher" - 3:17 #"Pteranodon Habitat" - 3:01 #"Tiny Pecking Pteranodons" - 3:23 #"Billy Oblivion" - 2:49 #"Brachiosaurus on the Bank" - 2:07 #"Reaching for Glory" - 2:31 #"Underwater Attack" - 2:11 #"Spinosaurus Confrontation" - 3:02 #"River Reminiscence" - 1:08 #"Ambush and Rescue" - 3:40 #"The Hat Returns - End Credits (Album)" - 5:22 #"Big Hat, No Cattle (Source)" - 4:26 #"Alan Goes (Film Mix)" - 1:50 #"Dinosaur Fly-By (Extended Film Version)" - 2:21 #"Coopers Last Stand (Film Alternate) " - 1:23 #"Frenzy Fuselage (Film Mix)" - 3:11 #"Raptor Room (Film/Extended Choir Section)" - 1:21 #"Pteranodon Habitat (Film Alternate)" - 3:24 #"Underwater Attack (Film Mix)" - 2:05 #"Spinosaurus Confrontation (Film Mix)" - 3:02 #"Ambush and Rescue (Film Mix)" - 3:42 #"End Credits Suite (Film Alternate)" - 8:43 Promotional score release A promotional release of the score was gifted to friends of Don Davis and includes nearly the entire score. The promotional score's mix is narrow because of a direct downmix from the original 5.1 masters, without any correction or remixing for stereo performance. See also * ''Jurassic Park'' (film score) * ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (film score) * ''Jurassic World'' (film score) References Category:Jurassic Park film scores Category:Film soundtracks Category:2001 soundtracks Category:Universal Records soundtracks Category:Don Davis (composer) soundtracks